Kyarne
Summary Born in a nebula and shaped from interstellar dust and cosmic magic, Kyarne was left alone in the stellar nursery for quite some time, drinking in magical energies as she grew. After a while, she awoke and left the nebula before being discovered by another star spirit, Wren. Establishing herself as Kyarne’s older sister of sorts, Wren raised her. Eventually, Kyarne grew old enough to fend for herself in the depths of space, and wandered off away from Wren to pursue her desires. Her journeys eventually led her to meet EQUINOX and those that had escaped the death of Earth. She helped these survivors find new planets to call home, and, eventually, fell in love with EQUINOX. As the years passed, their relationship deepened, and Kyarne eventually settled down, content with her new life and her new wife. Appearance Kyarne is a short, stocky girl with dark brown skin. She has a fairly broad, muscular frame, and is surrounded by a faint, perpetually starry aura, a sign of her magical nature as a star spirit. Her eyes are a deep, bluish-purple color. She has short, bubblegum pink hair - a mess of knotted curls that gets everywhere. She, on occasion, lets her hair grow out and puts it up into ponytails and such. Kyarne's mouth is filled with large, razor-sharp teeth, and she has many, many piercings - on her ears, nose, eyebrows, lips, and navel. She also has quite a lot of tattoos that go up to her cheeks and fully cover her back, legs and arms. Her neck and torso are heavily tattooed, as well. The tattoos are mainly astral and magical symbols that work to boost her magical ability. She has no fashion sense, wearing whatever she thinks she looks cute in whatever combination. This tends to involve lots of bright colors (particularly pink), a lot of bows and ribbons, leather jackets, tank tops and crop tops and tube tops. She wears torn tights and fingerless leather gloves, fishnet gloves and tights, almost always with combat boots. Personality Kyarne is, for lack of a better word, bubbly. She is filled with constant energy, a bright, shining beacon of happiness and enthusiasm. Like her elder sister, she is loud and proud, talking a lot, and talking very fast. She has a very short attention span, and tends to lose track of her thoughts and go on random, passionate tangents. Though she wears her emotions on her sleeve and is very open, she tends to wander, and doesn't really trust all that many people. She is very emotional and impulsive. Like her wife, she is quite stubborn, though she is much more willing to compromise. She is very affectionate with her loved ones, and isn't afraid to make this known. She is, generally, sincere and gentle, and is very willing to fight to protect her ideals and those she cares for - or, anyone, really, as long as they need protecting. Kyarne lacks much of a filter, and it is very difficult to embarrass her. Her lifestyle leads to her burning out energy quite a lot, though she regains it just as quickly. Her emotions are inconsistent and she can flip between positive and negative emotions quickly. Although, in the past, she had major temper issues, she has since reigned them in - though she is still quite angry when she is set off. Kyarne gets upset and stressed easily, and is quick to tears. She cries for long periods of time, typically apologizing as she does so. She internalizes much of her emotions and blames herself for things that aren't her fault. As a person, she falls in love quickly and passionately, and generally gets attached to things very quickly. She's scared of a lot of things, and, when particularly upset, her first impulse is to run to safety, far away from the situation. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Kyarne Classification: Star spirit Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: In her 300's Date of Birth: ???? Height: 5'2 Weight: Stellar ---- Likes: Cats, exploring, collecting things, westerns, history, sweet foods, cute foods Dislikes: Staying still, pain, being ignored, crowded places Affiliation: Mostly herself and her family, as well as the greater security of, well, everything. Music: *Orphan Wolf Legend Trilogy Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 4-B | At least 4-A | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Mastery in Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, can manipulate celestial bodies (including herself) and draw upon the power of their movement, Black Hole Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Energy Absorption (Can absorb magic, radiation, and cosmic energy), Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (is just a mass of magic and stardust; highly resistant to conventional physical damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from ambient magical energy) Attack Potency: Solar System level (A literal star. Can channel the magical and physical energies that went into her creation easily, and can strike with the force of her own stellar weight) | Solar System level (Much stronger than her base form, comparable to the likes of EQUINOX) | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Capable of keeping up with both Observer and Heat Death). | At least Galaxy level (Becomes as strong as her elder sister, used Dead End Galaxy, which hits with the force of a galaxy's movement, and easily dominated both Observer and Heat Death) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Miracle to some extent) | Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to travel between solar systems and across the galaxy swiftly, faster than SOLSTICE, who viewed a femtosecond as "more than enough time", and in the same speed range as Fuse) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Base Deleter, Observer, and Heat Death) | Massively FTL+ (Easily blitzed Observer and Heat Death) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Weighs as much as a literal star, can control the movement of a star system) | Stellar (On the same level as Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Observer, whose mass is equivalent to that of many star systems) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit, can manipulate and move the entirety of Observer's body) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Virtually limitless, though it suffers when using Starburner Range: At least Galactic (Almagest grants her cosmic awareness on a Galactic scale at the very least), Low Multiversal with Spaceweaving (Can create small parallel universes) and dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Kyarne is a highly-experienced mage and martial artist. As a star spirit, she has a natural aptitude for magic and is highly skilled in its use. Through her magic, Kyarne also possesses a limited form of cosmic awareness, allowing her to stay updated on events on a cosmic scale, navigate the cosmos safely, and use them to her advantage as successfully as possible. Her cosmic awareness and magical aptitude grant her a deep understanding of many scientific fields - particularly excelling in astronomy and all its branches. In addition, she is capable of properly regulating her body and magic during Starburner to keep the damage it causes to a minimum, which is a difficult task. Weaknesses: Kyarne is impulsive, and using Starburner too long without properly maintaining its use can severely damage or even kill her. Key: Base | Starburner | EoS (Base) | EoS (Starburner) Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a being born of magic, Kyarne has a natural magical array, which has only been further developed by her magical studies and martial mastery. It is of very high quality, stretching throughout her soul and even seeping into her body due to her magical nature. Her nature as a star spirit means that it is capable of easily producing, discharging and storing large amounts of magical energy. It is capable of recovering from damage at a fairly fast rate, as well. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a star, Kyarne can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Kyarne’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. Radar: Kyarne’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Kyarne’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Kyarne’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a star spirit, Kyarne’s body is composed more out of magic than any conventional physical material, and powerful magical defenses are a part of her body. Due to her nature as a magical being, her physical blows are just as powerful as her magical ones. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Kyarne is in legitimate danger. ---- Star Spirit: Kyarne is a star spirit, a magical being born of stardust and magic, nurtured in a nebula just like any star, but energized with magic to become a being of willpower and life. Due to this magical nature, and a predominantly magical physiology, Kyarne is highly resistant to conventional physical attacks, which simply pass through her magical body. *'Regeneration:' Kyarne’s body is really just a mass of stardust and magical energy, and she can thus regenerate from basically anything by absorbing or producing more magic and stardust. She can regrow limbs and even reform her entire body if need be. *'Shapeshifting:' As a being of magic, Kyarne’s appearance and body are entirely up to her, allowing her to freely change their appearance as she pleases. Almagest: A spiritual and physical martial art that channels the motion of celestial bodies. Due to her nature as a star spirit, Kyarne has a natural proficiency for Almagest, heightened to a mastery by the time she has put into it. In Almagest, technique, timing, and positioning are key to take full advantage of its powers. When used properly, Almagest gives the user a heightened awareness of their cosmic surroundings, enhanced physical capabilities, and access to a variety of specific techniques. By channeling the motion of planets, Kyarne can back up her blows with the force of their movement through space. This is the most simple and basic application of Almagest. It is more effective and the energy needed to use it can be gathered faster the closer the planet is to the user. *'Sense:' Through Almagest, Kyarne has a heightened awareness of her surroundings, even on a cosmic level. This allows her to use Almagest to its fullest potential due to an in-depth understanding of cosmic movements. It also allows her to keep track of faster than light movement, which would normally be impossible. *'Spacewalking:' An advanced Almagest technique in which one attunes themself to the subtle tugs and pulls of the universe. With enough practice, one can manipulate these forces for flight. Normally, users of this would only be able to fly for short periods of time. Due to Kyarne’s mastery of Almagest, however, she can easily use this technique to its fullest potential, and can essentially use it without limit. *'Dancing Star:' A fairly advanced series of Almagest techniques, and one unique to star spirits. As Kyarne is a star, and thus a celestial body, she can channel the force of her own movement into every single one of her attacks without much difficulty. This does typically involve a lot of moving around to properly build up force for Almagest, however, leading to its name. Cosmic Magic: Kyarne’s natural magic. Due to her status as a star spirit, she is a natural source of cosmic magical energies, allowing her to call upon powerful cosmic forces through magic. This includes gravity magic, to an extent, although Kyarne’s grasp on it far exceeds cosmic basics. The most common use of cosmic magic is channeling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. Kyarne has a natural awareness of and connection to other cosmic and magical sources, allowing her to easily navigate through the depths of space. In addition, if need be, she can draw upon cosmic energy from her surroundings, strengthening and empowering her in times of need. She draws greater amounts of strength from stars and nebulae; the older and more powerful the star, the more power it grants her. *'Cosmic Goner:' One of Kyarne’s most powerful attacks. After first gathering up a massive amount of cosmic magic, both from herself and from her surroundings, she fires a massive beam of built-up magical energy straight from her mouth, coupled with a crushing dose of gravitational force for good measure. *'Galaxy Mantle:' Kyarne near-constantly armors herself in a thick layer of cosmic energy, the only real clue of its existence being her perpetually starry aura, and, at times, a sort of starry cape wrapped around her neck. The layer is nearly completely protective in nature, and can also be manifested as all sorts of cosmic projections - most often, a pair of starry wings. *'Spaceweaving:' Kyarne’s mastery of cosmic magic is enough to allow her to manipulate the fabric of space itself, though not quite to the same extent that her sister can. Extensive and wide-range use of spaceweaving tends to be risky, so Kyarne avoids it if possible. This has a wide variety of applications. Through the creation and erasure of space, Kyarne can create large pocket universes, with their own laws separate from conventional physics. She can shape the fabric of space into powerful attacks and barriers. By creating or erasing space between things, she can cause their position to alter - she primarily uses this to quickly close gaps by erasing the distance between her and her opponent, or vice versa. She can erase the space that makes up objects to erase them from existence, or create space within them to push them apart. *'Starburner:' Kyarne taps into the full extent of her potential cosmic power, converting her stellar mass into pure energy, burning away her her normal body and kicking her system into overdrive. This increases her physical and magical capabilities significantly, similar to the way a star puts out energy in the final stages of its life as it produces a supernova. Predictably, this is extremely taxing on her body and soul, and using it for too long can cause severe or even fatal damage. However, she can maintain it for longer periods of time safely by slowly activating it in greater increments, and absorbing more ambient cosmic and stellar magic to keep herself healthy. Gravity Magic: Kyarne’s magic of choice, the manipulation of gravitation, the natural phenomenon that draws all mass and energy towards one another, and one of the four fundamental interactions. Although the weakest of the four interactions, it is dominant on a universal scale, responsible for the shaping of the universe. Through gravity, Kyarne can easily create and alter gravitational forces, down to their direction and strength. Through the manipulation of gravity, Kyarne can exert crushing gravitational force, enough to compress matter and force it in whatever direction she pleases. She is extremely precise with it as well, capable of using it to precisely pull apart atoms, crush internal organs, and tear things apart. She can both repel and attract objects, and can alter gravity on a scale precise enough that it appears to be telekinesis. Kyarne is, generally, unaffected by her gravity manipulation unless she allows it - for example, she passively uses it to decrease her weight to the level of a normal organism of her size - but, without this, she would have the weight of a star. She often uses it to increase the force and weight behind her attacks so she can hit much harder; combined with Almagest, this makes her a force to be reckoned with. She can even make herself the center of gravity if she so pleases. *'Black Holes:' The most lethal of all gravitational powers. Through a combination of Spaceweaving and gravity manipulation, Kyarne can deform spacetime to create a black hole, a region of space with such great gravity that even magic and light cannot escape; in fact, nothing of any speed can escape its grasp, as time slows the closer one gets. :Once someone is past the event horizon, escape is extremely difficult, and cannot be accomplished through traditional means. Spacetime in a black hole is curved in a way that means every path leads back to the singularity. Escape is possible through sufficiently powerful magic, preparation, or teleportation; however, a black hole’s crushing force is almost always enough to overwhelm any magic. :The infinite, crushing force of a singularity is enough to force a lethal amount of Reality onto virtually any mage, and even if they somehow survive, they will still be compressed into an infinitely small, helpless point. *'Gentle Push:' Kyarne launches a quick, powerful punch supported by a wave of powerful, crushing gravitational force. This punch is powerful enough that it can easily crush an opponent’s internal organs with the sheer gravitational force backing the blow. When used in conjunction with Almagest techniques, it becomes even more powerful. *'Little Tugs:' Kyarne can use precise, well-timed gravity manipulation in combat, giving little gravitational tugs that suddenly destabilize her opponents at a critical juncture. By lessening gravity on a target, she can make them light enough to launch into orbit with a simple, casual gravitational shove. Heavenly Touch: A complicated branch of gravity and cosmic magic, dedicated to the manipulation of celestial bodies such as stars and planets. Through gravity magic, Kyarne can very easily manipulate the motions of large planets and stars by using gravitational forces to give them subtle pushes and pulls. Although cosmic and gravity magic can be used for many Heavenly Touch-related techniques without needing any devotion to the art, Kyarne has, as with her gravity magic, further explored and developed her skills in Heavenly Touch beyond the basics. *'Astral Orrery:' By manipulating the movement of a star system - planets, moons, and star - Kyarne can center herself as the gravitational anchor of the other bodies’ movements. This way, she can move them as she pleases, whether using them for defensive or offensive purposes. In addition, when used in conjunction with Almagest, Kyarne can use Astral Orrery back up her attacks with the force of her entire star system’s movements. *'Heaven Descent:' Kyarne can summon large meteorites from the depths of space. She first detects them through her powerful cosmic senses, and then pulls them towards her target at increasingly high speeds. She can summon multiple meteors at once, and can even use planets for this purpose if she wants to. *'Pressure Cooker:' Through precise usage of Heavenly Touch, Kyarne can gather and compress large enough celestial bodies into very small, compact stars. She normally uses this either to seal her opponent away for a while - as the intense gravitational forces, far exceeding that of any normal celestial body are strong enough to keep most foes trapped for quite a while - or for combat, where she can intensify the already immense gravity to crush opponents. However, she must be careful in its use to avoid creating a black hole. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Black Hole Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3